Let's Play Stumpy's Trial
"Let's Play Stumpy's Trial" is the 9th episode of the third season of Kaeloo, and 113th of the series overall. Synopsis Kaeloo takes Stumpy to court, with Quack Quack as the judge and Mr. Cat as Stumpy's lawyer, for "mistreating" random objects such as the TV, the fridge, a laptop and his own video game console. Plot The episode starts at a courtroom. Stumpy is slamming the door, which keeps opening on its own. Kaeloo, as a lawyer, addresses the jury and explains that her "client", the door, is now unable to close due to Stumpy's actions. Kaeloo then shows the jury how Stumpy treats his things on a daily basis. First, Stumpy is shown playing with his video game console. When he loses, he gets angry at the console, throws it on the ground and stamps on it. Then, he gets angry at his laptop for not picking up the WiFi signal, and he slams it on the ground and wrestles it. Then, he hits the TV with a golf club and a mallet. He also uses the fridge to sled off the top of a mountain as part of a new game he invented, which he hopes will become an Olympic sport, and winds up crashing into the courtroom. Kaeloo reveals that the objects have filed a case against Stumpy for all the horrible things he's done to them. Stumpy gets angry and threatens to sell the objects on the internet after the trial. Mr. Cat, who is Stumpy's lawyer, says that whoever has never gotten angry at a video game console after losing, gotten angry at a computer which isn't working, gotten angry at a TV that plays, in his words, "nothing but crap", gotten angry at a door that doesn't close properly, or used a fridge as a sled "may be the first to cast a stone" at Stumpy. Everyone present throws rocks at Stumpy, and Mr. Cat realizes that he shouldn't have mentioned the part about the fridge. Kaeloo decides to consider Stumpy's point of view as well, since the squirrel believes that they are merely objects, and calls him to be a witness. After Mr. Cat tries to disrupt the trial by finding fault with the term "witness", Stumpy is called to be a witness. Kaeloo asks Stumpy about the objects he is attached to, such as his collection of Mr. Coolskin comic books. Stumpy admits that he loves his collection. Kaeloo notes that Stumpy often talks to his things, and the latter mentions that he talks a lot to his phone. Kaeloo reminds him that he even tried to give mouth-to-mouth resuscitation to his phone when it ran out of charge. Kaeloo also reminds Mr. Cat about one time when he was trying to drive a car and the car refused to start despite him begging it to. She also reminds Quack Quack about his missing keys, claiming that they were just "playing hide and seek". Kaeloo continues to tell everyone about how the objects in their lives can make them feel emotions, for example, the wubbies they sleep with at night. A flashback is then shown to Stumpy, when he was younger, having a taser as wubby, which he bit into, giving him a shock. Kaeloo also points out that musical instruments, which are also objects, can produce emotionally moving music. She then uses a piano to sing a song about all the objects that have been abandoned, broken and/or sold by their owners. Mr. Cat interrupts and reminds her that it's a trial, not a concert, and she's supposed to stick to facts. Kaeloo says that objects do have souls, and if they do have souls, Stumpy is guilty of mistreating them. Stumpy panics and apologizes to the objects, promises not to sell them on the internet and makes them hit him as though they are punishing him. Mr. Cat, determined to win, asks for the appearance of a new witness: a yogurt container. Kaeloo says that it can't be a witness, but Mr. Cat points out that she just convinced them that objects have souls, so the yogurt should be able to give a testimony. Quack Quack, who is getting hungry, eats the yogurt. Mr. Cat arrests him for this and takes him to a police car. Kaeloo gets angry at Mr. Cat for pulling off this trick and transforms. Since everyone is gone, Stumpy decides to finish the trial himself by acting as himself, the judge and the jury, and gives the verdict as "not guilty". Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Minor Characters * Sheep Mentioned Character * Mr. Coolskin Trivia * This is the third episode to have a character's name in the title, the first being "Let's Play Goodbye, Mr. Cat!" and the second being "Let's Play Stumpy's I.Q.". It is also the second episode with Stumpy's name in the title. * This is the second episode where a character is taken to court, as well as the second courtroom-themed episode. The first was "Let's Play Courtroom Drama". * This is the first episode where one of the characters is shown younger, as Stumpy's younger self is shown playing with a taser in a flashback. * This is the second episode where Quack Quack is arrested, the first being "Let's Play Locked Away", where he and Stumpy were arrested for breaking into a bank. Gallery Trial1.png Trial2.png Angryattheconsole.png Wrestlingthelaptop.png Trial3.png Throwingstones.png Trial4.png Mouthtomouth.png|Stumpy gives mouth-to-mouth to his phone, which ran out of charge Gocargo.png|Why is Mr. Cat dressed as a pirate? Searchingforthekeys.png|Quack Quack looks for his keys Littlestumpy1.png|Little Stumpy plays with a taser Begforforgiveness.png|Stumpy asks the objects to forgive him Trial5.png Witnesseating.png|Quack Quack eats the "witness" Quackquackgetsarrested.png Trialnews.png Stumpythejudgeagain.png Screenshot 20190523-094059.png AE033DA8-C9A5-4F01-9AF0-F9805503463E.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Episodes with a song in it Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes With a Character's Name in the Title